De la stratégie commerciale
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Kyouya ne cédera pas. Non, non. KyouyaTamaki, one shot


**De la stratégie commerciale **

_Scribouilleuse :_ Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
_Couple :_ Kyouya/Tamaki  
_Rating :_ PG-13  
_Date :_ 08 Octobre 2006  
_Disclaimer :_ Ouran ne m'appartient paaaas.

_Note_ : Instantafic écrite pour spookyronny, une nuit à deux heures du matin, en plein pouillage du lj de shinrin(underscore)namida.

« Kyoooooouuyaaaaaaaa ! »  
Kyouya serra fort son stylo, refusant de tourner la tête, et continua à faire les comptes.  
« Mais Kyouya, nous ne pouvons pas ne _pas_ organiser de sortie à la neige ! Pense à, pense à tous ces petits bonhommes de neige qui n'attendent que d'être faits ! Pense à Haruhi ! Elle n'a jamais dû voir la neige ! OH MON DIEU PEUT–ÊTRE QU'ELLE N'A JAMAIS SKIÉ ! Sait-elle seulement ce qu'est le ski ? Kyouya ! Il s'agit de l'éducation de notre fille !  
– Tamaki.  
– Kyouya.  
– Descends de mes genoux. Je ne peux pas écrire, tu me gênes. »  
Les lèvres de Tamaki avaient enclenché le mode bouderie, mais Kyouya ne les regardait pas alors ça n'avait pas d'importance. Absolument aucune. D'ailleurs il ne les avait pas remarquées du tout.  
Tamaki posa les mains sur les épaules de Kyouya, plongea les yeux dans les siens, et c'était fou ce que Kyouya était heureux de porter des lunettes, malgré la barrière dérisoire qu'elles pouvaient être contre le regard suppliant de son ami.  
Maintenant, si Tamaki pouvait descendre de ses genoux, tout serait parfait et Kyouya n'aurait pas à se ridiculiser d'ici quelques minutes.  
Ou à céder, au choix.  
« Kyouya.  
– Tamaki.  
– _Kyouya._  
– Le budget voyages a été largement dépassé par la dernière petite excursion à laquelle tu as insisté, quelque chose à voir avec des baleines au Canada, si je me souviens bien. La vente des produits dérivés ne suffira pas à tout couvrir. »  
Tamaki lui lança un regard plein de reproches qui aurait presque pu le faire culpabiliser – c'était un peu comme s'il avait donné un coup de pied à un chiot – mais il était trop occupé à maintenir son sang-froid pour s'en émouvoir.  
Tamaki posa la tête sur son épaule et se mit à balancer des jambes. Kyouya sentit son stylo commencer à se briser dans son poing serré.   
« On pourrait organiser une vente aux enchères ? proposa Tamaki. On se mettrait tous torse nu sur une estrade, sauf Haruhi bien sûr et puis...  
– Non.  
– Non ? Mais Kyouya ça pourrait être amusant ! »  
D'un autre côté, il y avait l'option de se ridiculiser _et_ de céder, deux pour le prix d'un.  
« Peut-être que nos clientes ont besoin d'un peu de… variété, prononça lentement Kyouya en défaisant le poing pour laisser tomber les bouts de stylo.  
– De variété ? répéta Tamaki en s'illuminant, ayant sans aucun doute une nouvelle idée brillante concernant probablement des bébés phoques ou une visite de supermarché, voire une combinaison des deux.  
– Pour les inciter à dépenser. Changer le menu, si tu préfères. »  
La main droite de Kyouya, désormais libre, commença à se perdre dans les cheveux de Tamaki. Les yeux de ce dernier se plissèrent un instant fugace, mais son expression de curiosité innocente ne changea pas. Kyouya n'était pas dupe, néanmoins, d'autant que l'endroit où le bassin de Tamaki se pressait contre lui était loin d'être anodin.  
« Changer le menu ? Comme... manger des bentô au lieu d'aller au restaurant du lycée ?  
– Comme déguster une double côte de veau de lait rôtie au champagne plutôt que manger un bentô. »  
La main gauche de Kyouya commença à tirer la chemise de Tamaki hors de son pantalon, et le blond se mit à jouer avec la cravate de Kyouya, la défaisant avec un air presque absent.   
Puis les doigts de Kyouya lui touchèrent la peau et Tamaki se pencha, soufflant à son oreille d'un ton sérieux :   
« Je ne sais pas si le coeur de ces tendres demoiselles accepteront un changement de menu, Kyouya. Elles sont fragiles et les jumeaux sont déjà si brutaux et pervers et...  
– Tamaki.  
– D'un autre côté, ma splendeur naturelle ne pourrait que les éblouir, quelle que soit la situation ! continua Tamaki en retirant ses lunettes à Kyouya. Et nous..."  
Kyouya le fit taire d'un baiser exigeant et autoritaire, Tamaki lâcha un petit rire, et les lunettes de Kyouya qui décida d'ignorer ce détail.  
Il y avait, à l'instant, des choses plus importantes à faire.

¤¤¤

Haruhi cligna des yeux en voyant la couverture du nouveau photobook, jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Tamaki, la tête sur les genoux du Roi de l'Ombre qui comptait avec un air de ravissement psychotique, tout cela sous le regard ravi de toutes les jeunes filles du club, et décida qu'elle ne voulait Pas Savoir.

(fin)


End file.
